1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a cable organizer and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a cable organizer which is adapted to releasably contain one or more cables, cords, conduits, and/or wires therein.
2. Background Art
Cable, cord, conduit, and/or wire organizers have been known in the art for several years and are the subject of a plurality of United States patents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,268 entitled “MODULAR POWER CORD AND CABLE ORGANIZER,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,098 entitled “ELECTRONIC CABLE ORGANIZER,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,235 entitled “CABLE ORGANIZER,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,565 entitled “CABLE SUPPORT APPARATUS,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,051 entitled “SPLICE HOLDER WITH IMPROVED ACCESS FEATURE,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,169 entitled “CABLE ORGANIZER FOR ATTACHMENT TO AN EDGE OF A TABLE,” and U.S. Pat. No. D488,054 entitled “CABLE ORGANIZER AND HOLDER,” all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety—including all references cited therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,268 appears to disclose a modular power cord and cable organizer consisting of identical elongated containers which can be used singularly or attached in multiple units, the combination of which creates a base upon which other objects or small electrical appliances may be placed for convenience. The device allows shortening and efficiently organizing power cords, wires and cables especially where a group of small electrical components are used in combination and simultaneously as in, for example, data processing workstations or household work surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,098 appears to disclose an organizer for securing a plurality of insulated electrical conductors such as PC interconnect and power cables. The organizer comprises a body constructed of a single piece of thin, flat, flexible fabric having a rectangular configuration with first and second end edges and first and second side edges. A fastening mechanism is attached to the side edges to bring them together as the body is wrapped around the cables. The fastening mechanism is preferably a zipper, straps or a hook and loop type fastener. One or more access apertures may be disposed in the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,235 appears to disclose a cable organizer including an elongated body having two opposite ends, one called a cable receiving end and the other called a terminal receiving end, and a plurality of wire-receiving passages formed in the elongated body and separated from each other by electrically conductive portions in the body, each wire-receiving passage extending from the cable receiving end to the terminal receiving end and being open at both ends, each wire-receiving passage being adapted for guiding therethrough a plurality of wires of multi-pair communication cable from the cable receiving end to the terminal receiving end, and being adapted for arranging a plurality of wires of multi-pair communication cable at the terminal receiving end for connection with a modular plug. The wire-receiving passages have parallel but not coplanar surface portions that are joined by an intermediate portion. This causes a different wire-receiving passage cross-section at the cable-receiving end compared to the terminal-receiving end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,565 appears to disclose a cable support used in a structure for accommodating electronic equipment, for example printed circuit boards in a subrack. The support includes an elongated rail with cable guiding surfaces for guiding a cable rail along the structure. At least one pair of curved fingers are arranged with mutual intervals at an angle to the longitudinal axis of said rail. A tongue is located in the interval between two adjacent fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,051 appears to disclose a splice holder for securing and retaining fiber optic splices. The splice holder improves access to individual splices and minimizes interference to adjacent splices during removal. The splice holder comprises a hollow base having a first flat portion and a second enclosing portion defining a hollow longitudinal space therebetween. A plurality of parallel, spaced apart longitudinal members extend from the second portion away from the hollow space. Adjacent pairs of members define a channel for retaining a splice. Within the hollow space is a transversely extending wall for structural support of the second portion, which divides the space into two cavities. The cavities provide improved access to the underside of a splice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,169 appears to disclose a cable organizer for attachment to an edge of a table and organizing cables for connecting to equipment on a tabletop. The cable organizer has a base with a cable guide extending at a substantially ninety-degree angle for receiving the cables and teeth extending at a substantially forty-five-degree angle. Further provided is a cable retainer releasably mounted to the teeth such that the cable retainer and the teeth form cable-receiving passages for guiding the cables from the cable guide and for arranging the cables for connection to the equipment on the table top. Also provided is a clamp means fixedly attached to the base for attachment to the edge of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. D488,054 appears to disclose an ornamental embodiment of a cable organizer.
While the above-identified cable organizers exist, their structural configurations remain non-desirous and/or problematic.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a cable organizer as disclosed infra which, among other things, remedies any structural detriments and/or complications associated with the use of conventional cable organizers.